Thank You『gakukai』
by Vanarella
Summary: In which Gakupo saves a dying boy from the streets. Little did he know, the boy from the streets would turn his life upside down.
1. one - lotus

**lotus;**

_{{ chastity, purity and eloquence_

* * *

_Ah._

_It's comfortable._

_Shouldn't I be sleeping on hard ground?_

_Shouldn't my back be stiff?_

_Where's the noise of trains and people?_

_I hear birds instead._

_There were never birds in the city._

_Oh._

_There's a piano playing now._

_It's Chopin's Nocturne._

_It sounds very pretty and dainty._

_Grazioso. Dolce. Pianisissimo. (Gracefully, sweetly, very softly)_

_This person's playing is beautiful._

_Hm._

_I can smell frangipanis (plumerias)_

_It's sweet-smelling._

_We used to have lots of frangipanis in our garden._

_How long has it been since I've smelt these?_

_How pleasant._

* * *

Kaito's eyes lifted open slowly. It took him a minute to realise that this was definitely not the dusty alleyway he was used to sleeping for the past two years. The scent of plumerias wafted in the air, and he breathed in the sweet scent of those beautiful flowers. How long had it been since he ever smelt one of these unique scents?

He very vaguely remembered braiding his older sister's hair. He'd always adorn her braids with plumerias. They suited her nicely. But now, he couldn't even remember how his sister looked like, or her lovely gentle laugh, or her beautiful smile that kept him alive. She already passed on three years ago. He was about sixteen that time, when they buried her. She was so beautiful. She was buried in a coffin full of her favorite flowers — snow drops, irises, delphiniums, bluebells and reeves meadowsweets. She held a cerulean rose that matched her hair in her snow white hands. She wore a lovely, long white dress. He remembered her always staring at the dress, dreaming to wear it one day, and she could finally wear it. Shame she had to be dead, wearing kt. Her lovely, long blue hair had been tied in a fishtail braid. She wore a daisy crown and flowers tied through her hair, courtesy of Kaito. Her skin was snow white with the dash of her usual, goofy freckles. The pink blush nicely coloured her fleshed cheeks. Still... She would've looked more beautiful if she was alive, staring at Kaito with her vibrant, sea blue eyes and her beautiful smile Kaito wouldn't able to see ever again. She would ask, "why are you crying?" and embrace him, letting him cry on her shoulder, stroking his hair in an affectionate way while whispering comforting words to him. In a way, Kaito was happy his sister died. Not because he hated her, it was because she would never ever again have to face the pain she had to bear with everyday. She would always wince in pain, throw up violently and do things Kaito couldn't bear to see. Yet everyday, she would always tell Kaito she was fine and told him she loved him, no matter how much pain she was in.

But now...

Things were different. He was disowned by his own family. There was not a single soul who loved him. He was just a dirty, disgusting streetboy, his tousled hair filled with dust and mud, rashes and cuts everywhere on his pale skin and he just wasn't happy anymore.

He barely smiled. What reason was there to smile when no one loved you and no one cared for you?

Kaito sat up on the bed and glanced around the large bedroom, debating whether or not to exit the room. He stared at the room, his large blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Ah. You're finally awake." There was a voice. It was deep and relaxing, and it felt Kaito could trust this man, unlike those gangs that used to hang around the alleyway late at night. Kaito looked up to the doorway, to see a tall man about his age stand there. He had long, violet hair and warm-looking dark purple eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and jeans.

"You were out for two weeks. I was a little worried you might've, er, _died. _I'm glad your awake." He smiled warmly. Kaito nodded slowly, unable to comprehend the situation. "Ah, I'm Kamui Gakupo. Do you have a name?" Kaito nodded slowly and beckoned for him to come nearer. He drew out the man's palm and traced his name gently on the palm.

"Kaito?"

Kaito nodded.

"I see... How old are you?"

Kaito traced two digits on his warm palm.

"Nineteen..."

Kaito nodded again.

"Hey, why don't you try speaking?"

He sadly looked down for a moment before writing on his palm.

"I see... You start coughing blood and it strains your throat badly to do so."

_'I got hit rather badly at the neck, and it also damaged my vocal chords.'_

"Hm... So you can't speak?"

_'Didn't I just explain it?'_

"True... Well, instead of tracing letters on my palm, it's better to just carry a notebook around, isn't it?"

_'Yep.'_

"I better get you a few notebooks, then."

_'What am I doing here? Are you planning to rape me? Or perhaps kidnap me? Maybe held as hostage? Bait? Slave? Sexual slave?'_

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. I happened to be walking in the city. You were coughing up blood really badly and looked like you were dying. So, in hopes of you being able to live another day, I took you in, but by the time, you already fainted."

_'Ah._ _Thanks.'_

"Well, you must be hungry. Come eat."

* * *

Gakupo found the cute boy who he saved from death to be slightly strange. He was also so painfully blunt and honest about things, and it seemed like he was oblivious of it.

The boy didn't look so hollow anymore, and for the first time, it looked like the boy was painted in happier colors. His sea blue eyes didn't look so dull and fabricated and seemed to be full of soul and happiness. He smiled a lot as well, especially when Gakupo came home from work. Gakupo also found no use for the servants, butlers and maids around the house, since he found out that Kaito could surprisingly cook very well, clean up and fend for the house while he was gone. When Gakupo asked if this was alright with him, he simply replied with: _'The maids and butlers do a terrible job here and I'm just a perfectionist.' _And Gakupo had no response to that.

* * *

_For example..._

"Tadiama..." Gakupo said with a lazy sigh as he walked into his mansion in a rather depressing demeanor.

_'Okaeri, Kamui-san.'_ Kaito wrote.

"What's for din—"

_'I burnt down the kitchen.'_

"Eh?"

_'I was making some cake and I accidentally turned the oven's knob too high. Before I knew it, the oven exploded and the kitchen caught on fire.'_

"Eh?"

_'If you keep saying 'eh?' all the time, you're going to end up as a parrot.'_

"..."

_'Luckily, I brought my garbage can full of food scraps, so you can eat that ❤'_

"Eh?!"

_'Only kidding. I ordered some takeout over the phone.'_

"And how did you do that? With the notebook and all?"

'_The person who picked up luckily knew morse code.'_

"... Alright."

_'You know, Kamui-san. That kitchen cost 500 million yen.'_

"I'm aware of that."

_'And to get that kitchen fully repaired, it costs 1000 million yen.'_

"What are you getting at?"

_'If I had money, I'd be in debt to you.'_

"... Huh?"

_'But unfortunately, I'm just a lowly peasant street boy who you found on the streets and took me in, not knowing you'd regret it.'_

"..."

_'And now, I've burnt down the kitchen and I can't talk, meaning I can't get a job, so you have to pay it yourself ❤'_

"... Oh."

That day couldn't be any worse. That boy was lucky he was just simply adorable.

* * *

**【 **Vana** 】**

Little story I whipped up, haha. I love this Blunt!Kaito, he's so adorable owo

This will be a multichaptered story with a bunch of angst later on. For those waiting for Gomen, Kaito or BSL, their updates will come a little late since I don't know what to write next. Gomen -bows-

next chapter should be up when I feel like writing it. This story is one of those that update like - I-feel-like-writing-another-chapter. They depend on my motivation and inspiration, lol.

i got another GakuKai story that is based off Family Pop (from shounen-ai manga oneshotcollection Goshujinsama ni Kiwotsukete), so look forward to that ewe


	2. two - eglantine rose

**{ eglantine rose;**

_a wound to heal。_

* * *

Gakupo never knew that taking Kaito in to his mansion would lead to emotional suffering, bittersweet tears and bottling up emotions.

Until that very night.

It wasn't as heavy and emotional as the problems the future would cause, but it was the thing that had triggered everything, the many drunken nights, trying to forget his life once and for all — and this just happened by picking an ill boy off the streets.

* * *

Gakupo sighed with a smile as he stroked Kaito's soft blue hair, his eyes reflecting the embers of the fire. For once, he wasn't thinking about anything; he just seemed nostalgic and relaxed, if there was any better way to put it. Kaito had fallen asleep on his chest just one hour ago and he could see small traces of what Kaito might've looked like when he was younger.

Speaking of that, Gakupo wondered about Kaito's past. They'd never talk about it, though, unless Gakupo accidentally pulled the trigger on Kaito's mind. He really never knew what was happening in Kaito's head, since he'd communicate by pen and notebook. But Gakupo figured that Kaito's childhood might've been pretty bad — he knew that Kaito would never have moodswings, so why had he found him in the garden after his work, tears dripping down as he stared at a small patch of plumerias? Kaito wasn't strange, he knew that for a fact, but what did wilting plumerias have to do with his past?

Gakupo exhaled, re-wrapping his arms around Kaito's waist to be more comfortable. Kaito... He was really warm — physically and mentally — and overall projected a comforting aura around him. That boy could be so shamelessly blunt at times, but there was also times where he could be a source of ease and relaxation. Before Kaito had came, the house seemed so lonely and soulless. Gakupo'd come home from his occupation, spreading hard butter on stale bread and then huddle up in the living room without the fireplace because he couldn't be bothered lighting it up. But now that Kaito was home, he'd finally be able to smile.

Gakupo unconsciously laid Kaito down, his head resting on his lap, and he only realised just how long and thick his eyelashes were. He also had nice, blemish-free fair skin. Surprising, really, since Kaito had been living in the trashy city for who knows how long. Maybe it was because Kaito adapted to living here. Either way, it didn't matter, since Kaito was nearly healthy now.

His lips. They were soft-looking and pale pink. He'd wonder what they'd taste like or even feel like.

_'Probably never will, anyway,' _Gakupo thought. _'I'm twenty two and he's nineteen. He probably sees me as a brother, anyway.'_ He sighed at this._  
_

* * *

11:43pm, the grandfather clock read. Upon reading this, Gakupo decided that he should bring Kaito to his room to get proper rest, instead of resting on his stiff lap. With his right arm, he gripped his legs and with the other, gripped the higher part of his back and steadily and carefully lifted him up. Kaito was light, Gakupo thought as he carefully walked up the stairs and into Kaito's room.

His footsteps got slower and slower as he reached Kaito's bed, like savouring the last moments with him for the night — as cheesy as it may sound. He gently laid the blue-haired boy on his bed and was about to leave until Kaito muttered something. Gakupo widened his eyes and turned around. Kaito was talking? But that couldn't be possible...

"No, father... P-please, stop..." He muttered helplessly in his sleep. Then the talking started to get angrier, then sadder, then frailer. It was like he turned bipolar, but he never was happy.

"You were the reason she was killed... She wasn't sick..." Kaito muttered coldly, forms of sweat starting to take place on his forehead with every shaky word he spoke. Was he aware that he was talking? It was taking an effect on his body, but it was obvious that his subconscious wasn't fully aware.

But then... Kaito's voice change, turning into an angst-filled, somber and depressed demeanor. "I know... I know I'm worthless. I know I'm hopeless. I know I'll never be loved. I-I'm... I'm just fucking worthless, aren't I? I-I was an accident, I was a mistake... In my opinion, I deserved everything... Those beatings, w-words and everything... J-just... I-I don't care anymore..." He started sobbing in his sleep, tears starting to trickle down.

Then, just a few seconds after that, Kaito's eyes snapped open. His throat was dry and he could feel blood rushing up, ready to cough out any second. He was confused and forgot what he was dreaming, but then it soon came to him. His lips tugged downwards into a depressed frown and his eyes detected the slightest bit of sadness. The room was still dimly lit by the fire, so he couldn't really see his surroundings. But it didn't take long until he realised something was straddling his waist. He hitched his breath, knowing something like this had happened in the past. He nervously glanced up, meeting a face he could barely make as Gakupo, looking utmost sincere yet slightly lustful as he bore his eyes into Kaito's blue ones. Leaning down to Kaito's ear, his warm breath making shivers down his spine, he whispered,

_"I'll make you feel worth it. I'll make you feel loved."_

* * *

**VANA:**

That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound~ Sorry, I've been stalking panic for a while and I love this song uwaaaaaaaa. Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger -bows-.

Wow, I seriously wasn't expecting lemon to come this early ^^; it's gonna come a little late (no pun intended. Srsly), the next chapter since now I've gained some confidence, I'm just going to start brushing up on yaoi knowledge lol.

Thanks MimoruGK, Yume no Hoshi, juju1994 and ShinodaMarikothe8th for the lovely reviews! -hugs all of you-

Thanks to DeathsRain, MimoruGK, Neko Rei-Chan, Shayden Jones and SolfaK for the follows ^^ Also, Neko Rei-Chan for favoriting! -hugs all of you as well-

now, i'm off to read some GakuKai. I'll see you next chapter, remember to review so I'll be motivated!

bye byee~ time to procrastinate on my other stories!

- VANA


	3. three - sweet briar

**{ sweet briar;**  
_i'm attracted to you_

* * *

"I'll make you feel worth it. I'll make you feel loved."  
Upon hearing this, Kaito was slightly startled but couldn't complain since for once, he was speechless. Before he could contemplate even a monosyllable, Gakupo gently licked the shell of Kaito's ear, making him momentarily shiver. He lifted his face back up to Kaito and glanced at him sincerely again.

"It's fine, right?" He asked, nearly pleading. Kaito, unable to comprehend the current situation, just nodded slowly and hesitantly. With a comforting smile, he kissed Kaito's temple fondly before he closed the gap between him and Kaito with their lips. Gakupo, carefully supporting Kaito's back with his long arms was able to lean Kaito down on the soft, queen-sized bed in order to gain more passion. Tongues tangled and tasted, both which gained more passion with each second. Kaito lopped his arms around Gakupo's strong neck and pulled him closer urgently, needing him more and more. With Gakupo's left arm still on Kaito's frail back, he lifted his right arm to tangle long fingers into Kaito's royal blue locks, letting them rush in between the crevices of his fingers and out again, doing this again and again. Not long after, they broke, facing each other with warmth, lust and love obviously seen in their eyes. The sad, bitter feelings Kaito had just felt a few minutes were eclipsed by a strange aura of comfort and the actual feeling of love. Right about now, he felt loved enough, but it didn't seem that he or Gakupo had the intentions of stopping now. He managed a small smile to Gakupo as his chest inhaled deeply, going up and going down in small, light breaths. He dared hold Gakupo's stare before he leaned closer and embraced him deeply, his chin resting on the older man's broad shoulder. As he closed his eyes, his sight now blocked by the black, many thoughts were swimming through his restless mind.

_'Why -'  
'Should -'  
'Is-'  
'I've-'  
'- been raped before'  
'But-'  
'Warm-'  
'- Comforting.'  
'Prove?-'  
'Does he-'_

However, all thoughts were cut off when Gakupo pulled Kaito off gently and pushed Kaito against the wooden headboard, slightly rougher than the earlier approach. Grabbing both wrists, he leaned in closer to Kaito's neck and placing his lips, he began to suck on his skin. He could feel voiceless moans emit from the teenager, and smiled into Kaito's neck as his lips began to delve a temporary mark on the crook of his neck. When he'd sure he had engraved a mark on Kaito's neck that definitely claimed Kaito as his, he liquidly and languidly brought out his tongue and caressed the crook of his neck with long strokes of his tongue.

"A-aah..." Kaito whimpered hoarsely, wrists twitching from being held. Every time he'd try to close his eyes in order to feel the embodiment of pleasure take over him, his eyes would suddenly widen from Gakupo's small ministrations on his neck, as much to his annoyance to attempt to just feel pleasure.

After what seemed like years, Gakupo had broke away, and nuzzled fondly and warmly into his neck, his large hands loosing around Kaito's wrists, making the younger one's wrists slipped away. "How can anyone not love you? You've got a perfect body and you're so cute as well." He muttered, partially muffled by the skin. Still, Kaito blushed at this and cursed at his disability to speak.

_'I wish I could tell you what really was on my mind...'_ Kaito sighed loudly and felt a small, sharp pain on the back of his throat. He was used to this, sighing every so often, so he payed no heed to this.

"What's wrong?" The boysenberry-haired man asked concernedly, having heard the sigh emit from the teenager. Feeling Kaito's neck flex side to side, Gakupo could tell that Kaito was trying to tell him "nothing", since he'd left his notebook and pen down in the common room and there was no way Kaito could write in a position like this.

"Come on, you've got a forked tongue — well, more like words, but that's not the point — that I know so well over the past three months, that sigh obviously doesn't mean 'nothing'." He replied with a light smile, smothering Kaito's neck with tender, butterfly kisses as he pleasured in feeling the teenager squirming underneath him.

He could feel Kaito's skin beginning to heat up while the pad of Kaito's forefinger lingered over to Gakupo's strong back and traced a number of letters, trying to convey what he just thought.

"Wait— I wish I could tell you what... Trace those last few words again?" The samurai requested and Kaito obliged.

"... I was really thinking..." Gakupo finished off. "I guess the saying 'actions speak louder than words' should apply to here?" He drawled with a sly smirk as he turned to face Kaito, his hands cupping his delicate, porcelain-doll-like face. "Now I will really make you feel loved..." He added. He delighted in watching Kaito process what he had just say, and a few seconds later, savored the moment of watching him blush heatedly, trying to avoid Gakupo's glinting sharp indigo eyes. Gakupo slid Kaito down on his bed, so instead of resting on the headboard, his head rested on the soft, velvet pillows, his rich blue hair splaying across the fabric as he stared at Gakupo with a shy blush. Gakupo straddled Kaito's hips once again and placed both of his hands near the side of Kaito's head, and kissed him deeply, more passion and fire than the previous. His tongue lashed faster, flickering waves of fire — except it wasn't physically burning — reincarnating inside of Kaito' cavern. Kaito let out a small whine as Gakupo broke and kissed fiercely alongside Kaito's neck.

"Hey, I've got something better than that after this, so don't whine too much." Gakupo muttered with a light chuckle as he popped Kaito's top button off — he wondered why he insisted on buttoning the wretched button each day — and kissed the slight skin that the clothes partially revealed. Impatiently ripping all of the buttons off, he let the white sleeves stay loosely intact on Kaito's arms as he reveled in the sight of pure beauty laying underneath him with slightly parted lips as he watched Gakupo eye him hungrily. "What a lovely body you have..." He muttered in admiration. "No cuts, no bruises, no nothing... I just want to taste this so badly, now that I've seen you... And now it's all mine..." A sly smirk etched on his face, a hungry gaze boring into Kaito's chest.

He traced one long forefinger down his chest, down his midriff and abruptly came to a stop when he landed on the riff of Kaito's black slacks. He pulled away. That moment would come any minute, and he could hardly wait, but first he had to pay some attention to his well-structured body. It would only make the future pleasurable if he waited and craved a little longer

He languidly placed his mouth over Kaito's left nipple and vigorously lapped his tongue over the bright pink nub. He listened to the sounds Kaito made — moaning, breath hitching, tensing and skin beginning to get flushed red as he could feel the warmth spread. Twitching underneath Gakupo's abdomen, he could feel Kaito's cock starting to rise as he kept on biting, sucking and licking on his nipple. He rolled, kneaded and twisted the other nipple to add more to the pleasure and eventually swapped to the other nipple and reversed his ministrations.

By this point of time, Kaito's whole body was flushed a pale red, eyes squinting and lips slightly parted to let out hoarse moans. He swallowed the blood that was going to force out of his mouth, he really didn't want to stop now. The only thing he could do while Gakupo was doing ministrations on his chest was wrap his arms loosely around Gakupo's neck, slightly pushing him forward every now and then, which was sort of useless.

Gakupo suddenly stopped and sat up crosslegged, pulling Kaito on his lap, his limbs wrapping loosely around Gakupo's hips. "Unbutton me." He ordered gently, pointing to his deep maroon button-up shirt. Kaito blinked innocently. Once. Twice. And with a blush, he leaned in closer and shyly unfolded each button from its slit. Once he had popped off the very last button, he shyly stared at Gakupo's partially bare body and his noticeably toned abdomen with a large blush painted on his cheeks. The purple-haired man watched amusedly at this with a light smirk and gently grabbed his wrist, guiding it over to his well-chiseled chest.

The blue-haired boy was obviously surprised by this, because his face flushed a deeper shade of red as he attempted to pull his sight away, but only failed as Kaito's hand was guided down his midriff, lingering by Gakupo's nipples and abdomen...

"Pleasure me," Gakupo huskily whispered in Kaito's ear, adding a gentle nip on his earlobe. The blue-haired boy glanced up questioningly and shyly. "Leave marks on my neck. Mark me as yours, since I've already done that." He muttered with a smile, gently pushing Kaito towards his neck.

His lips gently pressed against the side of his firm neck, and he drew the air between the skin and lips in, sucking gently. Once he had forged up the courage, he gently bit into Gakupo's neck, making a slight groove in the neck.

"Nngh..." Gakupo muttered slightly, mostly in pleasure. Kaito, however, didn't notice this and embarrassedly scrawled a quick 'sorry' across his back. He chuckled, only, and his body language told Kaito it was fine.

Kaito had taken in a little more self confidence as he placed shy kisses along Gakupo's body, doing exactly what Gakupo had done, yet a lot more shyer. He embarrassedly stared at Gakupo with timid staring back into pleasure and lust-filled eyes.

"I— I think... I... need you now. I... I can't resist a-anymore." Gakupo muttered breathlessly, and with one swift move, pinned Kaito's shoulders down on the bed hard, losing his maroon shirt in the process, then savouringly pulled down the zipper of his slacks with his teeth. He let it fall down to the ground and then drowned in the thing that he had been waiting for all this time. Quickly, he ripped Kaito's boxers off hungrily and felt a huge wave of indulgence come over himt as he stared lustfully.

"Aah- nnh..." Kaito whimpered quietly at the sight of being watched exposedly, especially at a man who looked so hot right now. He squirmed uncontrollably when Gakupo's fingers lightly poised themselves down his hard member and began to pump it gently. Even though he knew he was going to be in for a day's worth of vomiting blood the next day, he let moans freely and carelessly escape from his lips every time Gakupo touched him.

Three fingers nudged at Kaito's mouth, and he complied easily, taking the digits in his mouth and sucking on each, coating it with saliva. Once Gakupo thought that they were damp enough, he slid his fingers out and gently nudged his middle finger at his tight entrance and eventually, slowly slid the digit in.

"Nngh..." Kaito softly groaned, feeling his walls tighten and flex around him. Gakupo soon slid his forefinger inside and began to tastefully thrust his fingers around, trying to find any spot that would make Kaito moan and howl in need. As much as he thrusted his fingers with close precision, he still hadn't found any spot that would make Kaito's eyes snap open or whimper loudly. He rooted out some signs of pleasure, so that told him that he was getting closer. Gakupo slid his ring finger inside his tight entrance and thrusted them in and out quicker and harder, loud moans constantly escaping Kaito's lips and filling the dimly lit room.

Kaito found it hard to keep coherent thoughts at this current state of mind, and found it extremely hard as Gakupo placed his lips on the tip of Kaito's cock and began sucking and rolling his tongue upwards his hard member. It was surprising he hadn't cummed inside Gakupo's hot cavern since the pleasure was at his max.

Apparently, he was wrong.

When Gakupo pressed his fingers over a certain spot, the coherent thought was swept away from his mind and he let out a scream sheer through the room, his echoes bouncing off the walls. Gakupo smirked and took to thrusting to that place with all his energy and passion. He jolted his fingers into Kaito's opening, and finally, Kaito gave in.

It was pure bliss, Kaito thought, feeling his body spasming and shuddering, the white liquid coursing into Gakupo's mouth, some spilling on his chin. He let out a last scream once the last of him spilled out of the tip of his cock. He let out a careless moan as he shyly watched Gakupo swallow his contents with a satisfied smirk.

"Fragrant." Gakupo muttered, his tongue reaching out to lick off the remaining of Kaito's cum off his lips. "And sweet," he added as an afterthought, before kissing Kaito's bare stomach.

But... something wasn't right here.

"Take off my jeans and boxers." He said bluntly to Kaito, who nervously complied and slowly undid the belt, unzipped his jeans and let it fall somewhere askew on the floor. Even through Gakupo's boxers, he knew that Gakupo was large and it would take a lot time to get used to. He pulled off Gakupo's remaining clothes and let out a shaky sigh at the actual size of his cock.

Before he did anything else, Gakupo swapped positions so that Gakupo was on the bottom and Kaito was on the top. Kaito looked extremely confused for a while until Gakupo spoke up. "Just for a bit." He murmured quietly to him before he spread his legs wide apart to Kaito. "Suck me off." He ordered just as bluntly to the teen and spread his legs wider apart, almost invitingly. Kaito swallowed, and leaned closer to his thick cock and hesitantly parted his lips and let the erect member slide in his mouth. He licked the tip of his cock slowly, before gaining more confidence and taking in slightly more of his thick member. He listened to the mellifluous moans Gakupo made echoing through the room as he hummed, vibrations jolting up his cock and past his spine in the most sensual way ever. He pushed Kaito in further, but tried not to force him — if he hadn't already. Kaito pulled away, and steadying his hands on Gakupo's knees, took a deep breath, engulfed Gakupo's thick cock and lapped his tongue furiously and surprisingly confidently.

"A-aaah..." Gakupo softly mumbled, tangling his fingers in Kaito's hair. "Fu-fuck, fuck, fuck— oh my god, K-Kaito... Nnh, m-more..." He groaned pleasurably, his fingers tightening around his smooth blue locks, careful not to strain it. Within moments, Gakupo came, but Kaito already pulled away, the pearly white liquid spilling on the bed. Gakupo sighed, but then grinned devilishly as the moment was drawing closer and closer. "You're ready, dear." He muttered with a fond smile, and with a tender kiss to the forehead, pinned Kaito back down and lined himself up carefully in Kaito's entrance.

He gently and slowly entered, feeling the friction between the two slowly build up. Kaito let out a pain-stricken wince, his eyes slightly glassy. Gakupo looked genuinely worried and kissed his cheek. "Just— wait a bit. It'll pass." He mumbled reassuringly, drawing himself out and entering again. A few tears found its way out of Kaito's orbs and spilled down his cheek. "Shh..." Gakupo said uselessly, and slowly began thrusting with rhythm.

It didn't take much longer until Kaito got used to having Gakupo inside him, and Gakupo, being assertive as ever, noticed this and began thrusting in with a faster rhythm, moans rushing out of Kaito's parted lips as he did so. A supernova appeared behind Kaito's shut eyelids and he mellifluously let out a pleasured scream, his arms bringing Gakupo closer as he sidled them around his neck. Gakupo let out a triumphant smirk take over his face and thrusted harder into the spot, making the younger one a whimpering mess. He thrusted deeper, letting out groans from the friction that was heating up between them. Gakupo thrusted, and felt conscious enough to run butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. He bit at his nipples and sucked on them slightly. He thrusted as hard as he could, once more, before they came together, some of Kaito's liquid spilling on his chest. He gave an exhausted smile to Kaito and licked off his cum from his pale chest, before he drew away, and rested his head on the crook of Kaito's neck.

They stayed like that for moments, exhausted gasps of air filling the room. The moonbeam reflected on their skin, giving a soft glow to their glistening bodies. Kaito felt his neck tingle with warmth as Gakupo breathed gently.

Of what seemed like moments later of hearing each other catch their breaths, Gakupo slowly slid out of Kaito and kissed him passionately again. Although they could taste each other and cringed at it, they pushed away the thoughts and just focused on being in this moment, together, forever.

Gakupo collapsed next to Kaito once they broke, and slid in the blankets, as did Kaito. He inched closer to Kaito, and enveloped Kaito in a warm, loving hug, their eyes meeting again. He kissed him gently on the forehead, before leaning closer to his ear. "I love you, and that's all that matters." The words were faint, but they made a strong impact on Kaito. He buried his head in Gakupo's firm chest, letting him stroke his hair soothingly. As Gakupo was about to slip into a peaceful sleep, Kaito spoke, in a soft, clean voice.

"I'm glad I was born. Thank you."

* * *

**LONG A/N ALERT.**

Alrighttt, let's see how many refs there are before I start rambling on how embarrassed I am.

**P!ATD:** 'his fingers with close precision' woah, Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town~. For those who haven't listened to Ballad of Mona Lisa. DO IT. DO IT NOW.

**Ib**: together, forever: the ending where *** kills *** and *** and *** get out of the gallery and *** becomes ***'s ***. Sorry for all the stars, I don't want to ruin this ending unu

**96neko**: I'm glad I was born [as your child]. Thank you.: This is lyrics to one of her emotional songs, named MOTHER. Listen to it, and watch the PV. You'll fall in love with the song hnng.

ALRIGHT, now all the refs are done, let me start off with:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I JUST FINISH WRITING.

Ahhhhhghghghghhgh, I'm SOOO embarrassed gyuuuh. This is probably really horrible, omfg, sorryyyy, this is my first lemon eveeer so maybe the lemons are sour or too bitter? QAQ. I hope it was alright ene. Criticism are welcome, flames will be deleted unu

Please tell me if I did alright or if I should never try writing sexual interaction ever, ever again pfft.

Alsoooo, Ditsie-tan or anyone that's experienced with writing lemon, are you guys still embarrassed when you write lemon after a while, or does it become normal? I'm really curious pfft.

yaaaaay, i got two more reviews than last time~~~ fft, I have no life orz

Since it's nighttime when I'm writing this, I'm too lazy to reply but THANK YOU ALL.

MimoruGK, DarkAjedal, Hikari Shourai (and it's all right~ uwu), Ditsie-tan, juju1994 and Fujisaki123, all you guys are my caffiene, yo~

Also, thanks to those who followed and faved this story, haha 8) muah muah

Before I wrap things up, let me say:

- this fic will get really, really depressing later on. Gakupo will mentally and physically abuse Kaito (gaaaasp), Kaito will become sicker, suicidal thoughts, drugs, alcohol, depression and lots of horrible stuff like that will happen. I'm sorry if this turns any of you off 8(

- there's a poll on my page. Read my profile for story ideas and please, please vote uwu

- how would you guys feel about a non-biological incest story between Gakupo and Kaito? As to say, stepbrothers. It's going to be marked as Humor/Romance and will be in Gakupo/Kaito's POV. I'll only write it if people want me to, because first person POV is easy to write and not as heavy as the story ideas on my profile. So, tell me if you want to!

i guess that's it, thanks for reading this shit lemon ahahahaha owo

bye bye!

- Vana


	4. four - salty bathtub

_{ salty bathtub;_  
_tears of the past._

_-not a flower pff-_

* * *

The next morning was seemingly pleasant as Kaito woke up without a trace of grogginess in Gakupo's firm arms. The sunlight poured brightly in the lace white curtains, but he could still tell it was still morning time as he couldn't hear the usual bright chatter that surrounded the street, which usually happened around noon. He turned around to face Gakupo, who was dimly asleep. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around Gakupo's torso, resting his head on his collarbone fondly.

Just as he did so, arms snaked around his waist and pulled in for a gentle kiss on the lips. Or one. Or two. And maybe a dozen more before he actually uttered something. "Splendid morning, hm?" Gakupo murmured, giving Kaito's forehead a quick peck. Kaito could only nod bashfully as Gakupo dotingly smothered his body with soft kisses.

"Nee. We'll go take a bath—" Kaito stiffened, but Gakupo didn't notice this — "then I'll have to go out for work. Sorry, dear, I want to spend more time with you... But, it's kinda important." Kaito did his best to stretch his lips into a small smile, which luckily convinced Gakupo. He nodded his approval and Gakupo swept Kaito in his arms and carefully walked to the bathroom attached to Kaito's room.

As Gakupo turned the tap for the bath and drew the water, he sat Kaito up on the bathroom stool and wrenched his two legs apart. He gave a mischievous wink to Kaito and set his lips to work. He lashed his tongue over the tip of his cock and sucked gently before running his tongue down the side before having a go at the base. He gripped the bottom of Kaito's thighs and ran his tongue down and up Kaito's hard member. While he was doing this, he lifted one hand from Kaito's thighs and lingered it over to his ass and delved two fingers inside his entrance. Since the fingers weren't wet, it had hurt a lot for him and careless whimpers spilled out Kaito's delicious lips. Gakupo pushed the fingers deeper, and pressed for Kaito's sweet spot he had found last night. He bunched in the last finger and forcingly pushed the digit it and struck the spot as harder as he could.

A piercing scream resounds throughout the room. Tears started dropping. A smirk forms on his lips as liquid fills his mouth and he gladly swallows the pearly white liquid. A kiss on his swollen lips of blue and purple and a suck on his red neck.

Eagle eyes stare the blue-haired man writhing, tears of embarrassment pouring out his eyes and legs trembling. Perhaps a rope and chains would pleasure him more later on? He decided to keep the thought in his mind for later. He'd bask in the last few moments of pure bliss before he went off to drown himself in tonic and pills later on.

"H-hey... don't pout, I honestly didn't expect you to bleed." Gakupo tried the teenager, whose hand was propped to his chin, avoiding Gakupo's eyes, eyebrows pursed and bottom lip stuck out adorably.

'Baka.' Kaito's lips formed and Gakupo couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips turn up slightly. 'Pervert.' But then he tottered over to Gakupo and wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned down so Gakupo's head sat snugly on Kaito's head as he rested his forehead on his chest.

"Hey, I love you." Gakupo mumbled quietly in his ear, as he played with Kaito's dark blue hair, twisting the thick locks around his finger and letting it slip away. He wasn't expecting a reply, but Kaito wrapped his arms with a stronger hold and Gakupo knew he appreciated it.

"Ne, let me scrub your back, I'll wash your hair afterwards." Kaito stiffened in Gakupo's grip at the mentioning.

"Are you alright?" Kaito quickly nodded his head, but it was obvious he wasn't.

"Well — erm, alright. Just turn around then." Gakupo said gently, and turned around to get some soap and sponge. He turned around and steadied himself with one hand on Kaito's left shoulder and was about to poise the sponge on his back when he widened his eyes and dropped the sponge.

On his back was an avant gardé display of swollen bruises to a minimum of five inches, cuts and a small engraving of letters on the small of his back. It was something written in English, so Gakupo wasn't able to read it, but he saw a Kanji letter engraved on his back that he had found gravely familiar.

"K-Kaito-kun, what's this?"

Kaito wrote on the fog of the mirror next to the bath. 'It's best if I don't tell you.'

"Why not?"

'You'd hate me. And I don't want you to hate me now, especially when you had sex with me. I shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't ever.' Was all he wrote before he sank in the bath. The topic was dismissed, but Gakupo was still curious as to who did this to him.

* * *

"I'm home, Kaito-kun!" Gakupo called through the empty mansion, a bouquet of delphiniums and carnations behind his back as he prowled through the mansion.

"Kaito?" He called once again, and stepped into the kitchen. It was clean like usual, but there was a sticky note on the table.

_'How was work? Sorry I'm not here and I didn't cook dinner, I had to go shop for groceries. There's nothing to eat unless you fancy blue moldy bread and stale butter. Anyway, you can order some takeout or wait until six when I come home and make dinner. I'll see you then (:_

_Love Kaito'_

Gakupo couldn't help but smile at this note, especially when he wrote 'love Kaito' at his note. It just gave one more tiny reason for him to love that boy.

As Gakupo sunk into the living room's couch, he remembered last night where he had pashed all over Kaito and the way Kaito screamed and his dusky pink nubs and all those hickeys on Kaito's body...

'Hope he brought a scarf...' Gakupo smirked, and looked down on the floor, and saw a corner of something slightly hidden underneath the couch. Curiously, Gakupo lifted the book and examined it. It was a thick, heavy burgundy leather with slightly yellowed pages. The book was fastened by a leather belt and it was very tattered. He unfastened the belt and began to read it, and it didn't take long until he realized it was Kaito's.

The entries were very sweet, and it showed that Kaito was very loyal to his mom, dad and especially his sister. He couldn't help but smile when he read the adolescence of Kaito but then his smile faded when he read an entry.

_'Dear diary,_

_Mama and sister died today. Papa said it was because they were very ill, but I told him it was because someone killed him. I saw with my own eyes. I wasn't supposed to look. Mama and papa and sister were in papa's office, and they were arguing with two other people. I couldn't really see that well, but the old man had very dark purple hair and he killed my sister and mama. I told papa this and he slapped me right across his face and screamed at me saying it was an illness. That was the first time papa slapped me and looked so angry. I kept on crying and he kept on slapping me, telling I was such a baby.'_

"That's horrible..." Gakupo murmured and turned the next page.

_"Dear diary,_

_I was kidnapped and tortured today. Someone knocked me out, and when I woke, I was tied to a chair and blindfolded and my mouth was covered in a bit of cloth so I couldn't scream. I heard people murmuring around me. When they realized I was awake, they dunk me in the water and left me for forty seconds like that before I was lifted up again. What was happening? What were they doing? What's going on? Why were they doing this to me? They kept on doing this and dunking me in the dirty water. It was horrible. I will never forget this day.'_

'_Dear diary,_

_Today I learnt the meaning of rape. I was raped today. I kept on screaming and crying but he wouldn't ever stop. He brought a little pocket knife and whips and the man whipped me and cut me whenever I cried or screamed. He kept on hitting into me and it hurt a lot. When he was done, he kept on slashing at my back. Father doesn't care about me anymore. No one cares for me anymore. I hate the world. I want to die. I will forever have these wounds'_

_'Dear diary,_

_I cannot speak anymore. Father damaged my throat and I am unable to use my voice. Father hates me. He blames me for everything. I never killed mama and sister, why is he blaming me? I don't know anymore._

_Before I forget, someone was electrocuted today. They were chained to a chair in the basement and they were electrocuted every other minute and he was hit and slapped by father. He looked only like a teenager. I feel sorry for him. He looked insane, weak and pained and he started frothing at the mouth. Just like I had.'_

But there was one entry that shocked Gakupo and felt so familiar than the rest.

_'Dear diary,_

_I murdered three people today. It was for revenge. I murdered the person who raped me. I murdered the two who killed my mom and dad. I tried to stab the one who tortured me, but she managed to escape. When I look in the mirror, I see a demented, _crazed teenager. I'm not me anymore. I'm crazy. I'm insane.'

Gakupo flicked to a new page after an overwhelming sense of shock and read the next entry. It was recent, made just a few months ago when Kaito arrived to the mansion. His scrawl was more neater and very Kaito-like and didn't have black blotches everywhere.

'_Dear diary,_

_I am saved. I was about to die yesterday, but someone saved me. His name is Kamui Gakupo. Once I found out his name, I cannot stay here for long, in case he finds out. I want to leave, but I am unable to because I cannot walk well without help. I think it will be alright to stay here. Just for a while, but I'll escape when he finds out.'_

_'Dear diary,_

_Kamui is such a nice person. My father said that all the Kamuis are horrible because they all have bad blood in them. But does he mean Gakupo-san as well? I'm nearly healthy now. But I still feel a tinge of guilt from time to time.'_

_'Dear diary,_

_Today marks the month when I was tortured and raped. Today was the day I murdered three people. I cannot look at Gakupo straight in the eye. I don't know anymore, he seems to love me. But I can't. I want to, but I'm not allowed to. It's a sin. Love is very confusing.'_

Gakupo felt a wave of pure fury and shock as he slammed the book shut, tears welling in his eyes as he covered his mouth to gasp. His loving parents and brother was killed by what looked to be the innocent Kaito. But... Luki raped Kaito. Kaito was tortured. But so was he. Gakupo's family killed Kaito's parents, which sent everything off. Even though it wasn't stated, all those hints made it obvious.

Yet...

He had sex with Kaito last night. Amazing sex. He was inside Kaito. He was inside the murderer. His brother was the one who made all the signs on his back.

Everything seemed to fit like a puzzle now.

The door swung open, and swung closed, making a 'click!' sound as the lock closed in, signaling Kaito's arrival home. Gakupo clenched his fist and stormed over to Kaito, and grabbing his collar, pushed him to the wall, fury covering his usually kind and loving face.

"You fucking bastard, you." He muttered darkly, slapping Kaito across the face. He shoved Kaito to the ground, who was still confused as to what Gakupo was doing, until he was kicked in the stomach.

"Don't you ever fucking dare try and love me, you fucking murderer."

And so, it began.

* * *

**A/N**: Start of the upcoming angst and junk. I think there'll be only 8-13 chapters for this story, even though my prof says otherwise. But I still have a sequel, because the epilogue kinda leads off into another story. I really shouldn't be updating this piece of shit, especially when I have VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education. ggrks), but I know you guys love these two queer fags together, so I updated. Not very quickly though orz. You know the drill, shower me in false compliments and such so my motivation is boosted. Also that oral sex thingy was kinda awkward in words. Idk. I'm pretty self conscious about it, but who gives a flying fuck. I'm sorry the author notes sound like someone else and not the freak who obsessed over Brendon Urie and sexy ikemens and bishies, but I'm really tired and I just WANT TO WRITE THE SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY GODDAMMIT.


End file.
